A Bad Combination
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if our beloved characters from both Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica were to come together? Why all love would have to be saved once again! Except this time, we get to see how each character plays off one another, and who knows what could happen with all their similar (and different) personalities!
1. The Beginning of the End

Had to do it, got idea from The-One-That-Cries, but she did not help me in the making of this, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica. If I did, everything would be exactly like the manga.

-RMS

* * *

"Hello? Oh! Usami-sama, I haven't heard from you in a while." This one sentence from Onodera got Takano's attention. It also got the attention of Kisa, Yoshino, Hatori, and Yanase, though all for totally different reasons. The main is for 1) It's Great Lord Usami-sama... who's gay. That 'bout covers it.

"Uh, Aikawa-san broke her leg? EH! And you picked me for what reason, exactly?! Uh... I guess, but what about the manuscripts to Aikawa? Then how am I going to get them? Hm... that could work... okay, then, I'll talk with you later. Good-bye." Onodera leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes due to the sheer amount of stress one phone call with a certain publishing author he got.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! What did he want?" Takano was curious as to why Usami would call Ritsu of all people.

Onodera sighed and told everyone in the office to why Akihiko Usami was calling him. And boy were they surprised, apparently he forgot to tell them about his collaboration with Usami... oops.

Yoshino congratulated him on being one of the people to be able to work with the Great Lord Usami. Not in those words of course, or else Hatori would blow a gasket... again.

Hatori gave his thoughts on the whole thing, just more like asking him how he survived.

Yanase didn't truly care about that, just more curious at why everyone was crowding the newest editor for the Emerald. Surely it wasn't that impressive... was it?

Kisa was going on and on about how cool that was and ended up running out of breath, only to fall on his face.

Everyone was now looking at Kisa, who was currently lying on the floor and extremely dizzy.

Takano's reaction had to be by far the best though.

He took Onodera's arm and dragged him out of the open area office and into Takano's own private section.

And there is where poor Ritsu was interrogated.

Ask Takano and he'll probably say he was just asking him some simple questions.

Does this look simple to you?

"Why didn't you tell me? Why were you keeping this a secret? How come, for the good of the Emerald, you didn't contact Usami? You never contacted Usami, have you? If you did and didn't tell me, how come you didn't tell me?" And it went on like that for a bit.

Though can you blame him?

I mean, after getting dumped by the love of his life and finally finding him by accident ten years later and then going through all _that _crap before, you have to give the guy some credit for keeping sane. Or maybe we should be congratulating Ritsu on keeping sane... not quite sure.

After the multitude of questions Onodera just reminded him of the reason Usami called in the first place. Maybe Onodera should've just started with that...

"Aikawa-san broke her leg and is in the hospital getting her leg tended to. Since I used to be Usami-sama's editor, he called me to ask if I could get the manuscripts and get them published since Aikawa-san can't move. But because of him needing to by-pass everything by Aikawa-san, since she's still his editor, he's asking if a friend of his can bring it down instead."

Takano was appalled by his behavior after hearing what happened. "I'm sorry for acting like that, especially with what occurred with Aikawa."

Onodera knew how Takano felt and all the hard-ships (mainly caused by Onodera himself) they both had to go through.

"It's alright, with how everyone was freaking out about me knowing Usami, I couldn't really explain why he called in the first place. Everything just sounded like a garbled mess."

Takano gave one of his rare smiles and headed back out with Onodera. Everything was back the way it was, and they both went to their assigned desk.

There was one thing on everyone's mind now: _I wonder how it's going to be with Usami coming?_

Takano was thinking a more logical question: _Who is this person Usami is going to_ _send?_

Onodera was the only one thinking the true statement.

_I hope Misaki knows what he's in for. If he doesn't, I hope he's been with Usami long enough to know how to get through mayhem. _


	2. It's Aikawa's fault

Number 3 of 5. I don't like doing the whole -kun, -chan, -san thing sometimes, so I just might not do it, depending on how lazy I am.

-RMS

* * *

Misaki stood in front of Marukawa Publishing, wondering once again how he got roped into this.

_"Misaki, remember when I told you about Aikawa having an accident?"_

_ "Yeah, why? Is she okay?" _

_"Aikawa was apparently ran over by a bicyclist, and ended up breaking her leg while fracturing a bone in her right hand. But that's not important."_

_There was a loud crash in the background and Misaki could easily here Aikawa screaming about how her injury is the most important thing, considering what she needs to ask Misaki about._

_Misaki was confused, but after a few minutes of hearing the two 'grown adults' arguing, Aikawa finally got the phone to explain the situation._

_"I'm really sorry to say this Misaki-kun, but because of my injury I'm not going to be able to check in with Usami-sensei to see if he is doing his work or run anything to other authors/editors in my current state. So, I've asked-" a scoff was heard in the background at this, presumably made by Akihiko, "Usami-sensei if he could come over to show me his manuscript and when it's completed to fax it over to you to hand to Usami's old editor to take a look at it, since I'm not going to be very useful in my current state."_

_Misaki had to clarify a few things before agreeing to this such as: _

_Why don't you just fax it over to the editor? _

_Why is Usagi-san staying over there?_

_And why does he have to do it?_

_And each reasonable question had a reasonable answer._

_1) The fax machines at the publishing building aren't working correctly._

_2) Because Usami is a slacker and is there to finish as much as he can, so he can meet the deadline this time._

_And 3) Because both Usagi and Aikawa know that Misaki will do it with minimal complaining._

And that is how Misaki ended up, a day later, in front of this huge building, looking for someone called Onodera Ritsu.

Oh, how bad this is going to suck.

* * *

Yes, I know it's super short, but I just needed the plot to move along and this shortness is what you get. The next chap will be longer, I promise.


	3. A Visitor

Finally updating, doesn't that make 'ya happy?!

-RMS

* * *

Misaki made his way inside the building and to the elevator, following the instructions that Aikawa had given him.

When Misaki stepped out of the elevator however, he accidentally crashed into another body, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Because of the sudden fall and flying papers, both carried by Misaki and the person he fell on, made them both more disorientated than if they were to just run into each other.

In the time it took for both of the men to realize that they should probably get up and pick up the fallen papers, the elevator doors opened once again, this time showing a rather pleasant-to-look-at man.

At the same time Onodera and Takano came around the corner to see what it was Kisa, the man under Misaki, was doing to hold him up for so long.

Yukina, the man coming out of the elevator, just so happened to be Kisa's boyfriend. Now, of course Kisa and Yukina had gotten over Kisa's old escapades seeing as how infatuated Kisa was with Yukina, and Yukina being deep in love with Kisa. But what would you think if you saw your beloved under another man (or woman)?

Yeah, you'd want some answers too. And maybe beat the crap out of that unknown person, if your of a violent nature.

Though, because Yukina was frozen, Onodera was the first one to move, seeing as he actually knew the man atop of Kisa.

Onodera walked over to help up Misaki, who could now be heard apologizing, which in turn started Kisa to say sorry as Ritsu helped him up, which resulted in them both getting a slap on the back of the head.

Misaki was then dragged by Ritsu to a near-by office, leaving Kisa on the ground picking up the fallen papers, not looking shocked at all that he was just almost mowed over by Misaki, as his initial shock was to just being, well, almost mowed over. The floor hurts and papers do not help when you slip on them or they block your vision.

Kisa actually knew Misaki, considering this was the second, not first, time the boy had been there. Misaki had came to the publishing building a few days previous to find his way through and around the building with more ease when he actually had to go and drop off manuscripts. Ritsu had recognized Misaki by the description Usagi had given him over the phone later in the day when he first called Ritsu.

Though Usagi had put quite a bit of... detail in his description, Ritsu could look at Misaki and not be scarred.

Takano had been in a meeting with Yokozawa during that time and so was surprised when Ritsu had dragged Misaki off with him, leaving Takano in the hall with a stunned Yukina and crouched Kisa.

Kisa then looked up at Takano and explained, "That was Misaki Takahashi, the boy whom Usami-sama sent."

He then cocked his head towards his boyfriend and asked, "Just what are you doing here anyway?"


End file.
